The disclosure relates to storage devices, and more particularly, to a method of operating the same.
In a flash memory, several bits of data are stored per cell to store more bits in the same cell. As the number of bits stored per cell increases, more memory sensing processes are needed to read data and thereby read performance of a NAND flash memory is degraded. To prevent performance degradation, a technology of RIO (random input/output) code has been suggested recently. In a conventional RIO code, a design is performed without considering a noise that occurs in a flash memory channel. Thus, a bit error that occurs in the process of reading a flash memory is amplified while passing through an RIO decoder and thereby the number of error bits greatly increases as compared with the original number of error bits.